Waddle Dee Sr.
Waddle Dee Sr. is a character who made his debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. During Derin's reign of ruling Dream Land, Waddle Dee Sr. was the Royal Commander of the Dream Land Royal Army, but after Derin and Diantha's deaths due to Butch and his gang's attack on Castle Derin, Waddle Dee Sr. stepped down as Royal Commander so that his son can succeed him 10 years later. Since then, he now owns a restaurant that he runs with his wife Darla. He is the father of Waddle Dee Jr.. Appearance Waddle Dee Sr. is a dark red Waddle Dee with a pear-shaped area on his face with pink cheek blushes. He wears a chef's hat that covers the scar on top of his head and he wears orange shoes on his feet. 20 years ago, he didn't have the scar on top of his head yet and he didn't wear his orange shoes yet. Gallery Main Gallery File:Waddle_Dee_Sr..png|Artwork of Waddle Dee Sr. done by Captorsvariety7. File:Waddle_Dee_Sr._2.png Other Artwork File:Younger_human_darla_and_waddle_dee_sr.jpg| Personality Not much Waddle Dee Sr.'s personality has been seen, but it is shown that he is a caring father to his son as well as being confident in him. Much like his son and many other characters in the series, Waddle Dee Sr. has a bit of a foul mouth though he seems to only curse if he hurts himself such as burning his face with his hot coffee. Abilities In his youth, Waddle Dee Sr. was a pretty strong fighter as he is a veteran of the Dark Matter Cataclysm and the Salt Rebellion. He was pretty skilled with a sword. As of now, Waddle Dee Sr. is a pretty good cook as his restaurant is pretty popular in Waddle Dee Village. History Past 20 years prior to the beginning of the series, Waddle Dee Sr. took part in the battle against the invasion of Dark Matter led by 0. During the invasion, he got slashed on top of his head that lead to the scar on his head that he has now. With the arrival of Raymond and his army to help deal with Dark Matter, Waddle Dee Sr. survived the invasion. 10 years later, he took part in the First Salt War. A few weeks after the First Salt War ended, a a gang of thieves raided Castle Derin. Derin fought Butch, the leader of the gang, but he was killed in battle. Queen Diantia, hearing that the castle was under attack, told Waddle Dee Sr. to take a 11 year old Dedede away to safety. Waddle Dee Sr. did so and took Dedede to the outer walls of the castle. However, Bradley, who was a part of the gang of thieves, confronts Waddle Dee Sr. and Bradley tells Waddle Dee Sr. and Dedede that Derin and Diantia are dead. Bradley tells them that he is after Dedede and Waddle Dee Sr. tells Dedede to hide and Dedede runs to hide, the Bio Spark begins to go after him but Waddle Dee Sr. cuts off Bradley's left foot and then stabs him from behind, fatally wounding Bradley. Bradley then falls off the castle wall to his death. Now knowing that Derin and Diantia are dead, he asks what Dedede's first order as king is. Dedede, though hesitant with his new responsibility at first, orders a counterattack. Waddle Dee Sr. and the other Waddle Dee soldiers kill most of the thieves but Butch managed to get away alive. After Derin and Diantia's funeral, Waddle Dee Sr. and Darla let Waddle Dee go with Dedede, Cloud and Raven to train with Dedede's uncle, DJ. 7 years later when Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven come back to Waddle Dee Village, Waddle Dee Sr. steps down as henchman and gives the title to Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee Sr. then continues to work in his restaurant that he built over the last 7 years with Darla. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Waddle Dee Sr. made his debut in Chapter 9 where he is seen reacting in surprise from screaming coming from the castle unaware that the screaming is coming from his own son. Shortly afterwards, Darla opens the door and asks him what the screaming was. Waddle Dee Sr. answered that he didn't know. He is later seen during Chapter 10 when he hears Kirby's screaming from the castle and he asks what Dedede is doing up there in the castle while Darla says who knows. Waddle Dee Sr. is about to take a sip of his coffee when he hears Kirby scream again and it makes him jump and spill his hot coffee on his face. He burns himself and curses from the pain and Darla scolds him for being the cause of Waddle Dee's cursing habit by bonking him on the head with her rolling pin. He attempts to apologize to her and says his cursing slipped as he is being chased by her while she says that she is going to knock the foul language out of Waddle Dee Sr.. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Waddle Dee Sr. is seen to have survived the earthquake that the Pepper Volcano caused and he is shown to be confident in his son being safe while he and his friends head to the Fountain of Dreams. When Dedede calls Waddle Dee and his family shortstuffs in a teasing manner, Waddle Dee Sr. is seen reacting to it along with Waddle Dee, Rachel and Darla. He then seen reacting to Darla using her rolling pin cannon saying that she got it 20 years ago and she now decided to use it. Waddle Dee Sr. makes another appearance in Chapter 13 but as he appeared 20 years prior to the beginning of the series in Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm. Relationships Family Waddle Dee Sr. is seen to get along pretty well with his family. So far, he is shown to get along pretty well with his son and wife though he tends to fear his wife when she is chasing him with her rolling pin. Trivia *He is the 4th member of the Dee family to be seen in the series. *Waddle Dee Sr.'s tendency to curse when he hurts himself is a reference to Homer Simpson's famous "D'oh", which Homer says sometimes when he hurts himself. Category:Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Waddle Dee Jr.'s Family Category:Dream Warriors' Relatives